This invention is generally directed to a dispenser for fluids which are used for cleaning and personal care, such as liquid soap, skin moisteners, air fresheners, and for paper towels in roll form.
Papers towels in roll form and liquid soap are used extensively in homes and in industry. There are many types of dispensers for both paper towels and liquid soap as well as other personal care fluids. The rolls of paper towels are wrapped around a cylindrical cardboard tube so that the roll has a central bore. This enables the roll to be mounted on any one of a variety of towel dispensers. One type of towel dispenser includes a spindle which is removably mounted in brackets; the spindle is removed from the brackets and extended through the bore of the paper roll. Then, the spindle carrying the roll is remounted on the brackets. Another type of dispenser includes a pair of spring-loaded brackets which are provided with inwardly-directed fingers. The brackets are forced apart to an open position and the paper towel roll is placed between the fingers. Release of the brackets enables the fingers to enter the bore from the opposite ends to support the roll.
Fluid dispensers are in the form of bottle-like containers which are provided with a dispensing fixture in the form of a mechanical pump cap or spigot.
The fluid and towel dispensers are adapted to be mounted on either a vertical supporting structure, such as a wall or cabinet, or supported on a horizontal surface, such as a sink, counter, or shelf.
In many cases, the addition of two more dispensers such as a soap dispenser and a towel dispenser to an already crowded sink or lavatory area creates a space problem, particularly in small bathrooms. In the case of multiple dispensers, there may not be enough available wall space due to the presence of other fixtures such as towel racks, mirrors, cup dispensers, etc. In the case of dispensers which are supported on a horizontal surface, most of the available horizontal-supporting surfaces may be occupied by other personal care items. In addition to the problem of storage space, the unmounted dispensers are apt to be moved around and misplaced. These and other difficulties with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a single dispenser for both fluid and paper towels.
Another object of this invention is the revision of a dispenser which includes a container for internally holding fluid and externally supporting a roll of paper towels.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a dispenser which includes a case for enclosing the liquid and roll supporting elements of the dispenser and which includes means for withdrawing towels from the roll and which provides a tear edge for the paper towels.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a dispenser for dispensing liquid and vapor.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a dispenser for fluid and paper towels in which the fluid dispensing and towel dispensing elements of the dispenser are always together so that a minimum of supporting space is used and the paper towels always remain with the fluid container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dispenser for fluid and paper towels, which dispenser is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.